6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
One-Time Characters
This page is a list of characters who have appeared only once throughout the series. Amelie According to Jude, Amelie is "the hottest girl in all of France". She has long black hair, unblemished skin, and large breasts. The last of these three make her a target for all the men in the mall, who dog her desperately. In her appearance, they were used for many gags, including one where all the males in the mall obsessively eat ice cream just to spend a few minutes with her (she works at the Soda Hop, which mainly serves ice cream). Jonesy asked her out on a date and was turned down repeatedly. Undeterred, he continued to ask until she finally accepted his offer. Jonesy prepared for his date heavily, but all his preparations were for naught, as his big sister showed up and dumped his little brother, Robbie, on him, forcing him to babysit. Robbie did his best to wreck Jonesy's date, at first suggesting that Jonesy likes sushi, then making Jonesy eat his boogers, and finally by making Jonesy kiss him in place of Amelie. Eventually, Jonesy got fed up, and through Robbie into the fountain, which made Amelie break up with him and got him arrested. She was last seen having fun with Robbie in the mall, treating him like a nice little kid. Robbie reciprocated these feelings, which angered Jonesy, as he felt betrayed, and Jonesy once again tried to beat up Robbie, much to the French girl's confusion. Ashley Ashley (called the "fourth clone" by Nikki) is a girl who briefly worked at The Khaki Barn in "Welcome to the Darth Side". She looked and acted exactly like Kirsten, Kristen and Chrissy. While the clones welcomed her at first, they soon realized she was taking all their sales. Eventually she was re-replaced by Nikki, who was welcomed back due to her habit of letting the clones get all the sales by doing no work whatsoever. Billy Billy is one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. Billy is good friends with Carl. Caitlin had a huge crush on him, believing him to be the one, and coerced an unwilling Jen to double date with them. Jen was displeased with the arrangements but went along. He apparently has a bad case of acne (or, as Nikki put it, bacne) on his back, which causes Caitlin to break up with him. Jen learned of this after the date, making her angry that she had to go out with Carl. Blake Blake is a guy who expressed interest in Caitlin in 2-4-1. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and his attire consists of a green sweater and white scarf. Oddly, both his scarf and his hair perpetually flutter in a breeze that doesn't exist for anyone else. He speaks in a British accent and took Caitlin on many dates, including a picnic by the mall fountain, a coffee shop date, and a visit to an opening art gallery. On the last of these dates, he caught Caitlin cheating on him with Vince and broke up with her. In addition to this, while infatuated with Caitlin he wrote her a poem, causing Caitlin to describe him to her friends as having a "sad poet's eyes". Brandon Brandon is a red-haired guy who appeared in Midnight Madness. Caitlin thought he was cute and tried to attract his attention. Eventually, she was able to get it, and Brandon asked her to a New Year's Eve party at his house. Caitlin was so excited by this that she started doodling his name, him, and lovey-dovey things into a notebook. Brandon saw it, however, and he uninvited her to his party, thinking that she was "a clingy stalker girl". Bruno Bruno is a man who used to work at the ice rink as the Zamboni driver. In Snow Job, he took Jude under his wing and taught him the ropes of becoming a Zamboni driver. When Jude was tossed out of the mall for driving the Zamboni through it, he was actually willing to retire and hand the reins off to Jude. As his named successor, Jude effectively cannot be banished from the mall, as he's the only one who can drive the Zamboni. Bruno is a middle-aged man who wears a red bandana, a red jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and work boots. He has long, greying hair tied into a ponytail and a nice beard. According to him, he started working as a Zamboni driver in 1982, and had been doing that up until the day that he retired. Carl Carl is (according to Jen) a "human fart machine" who once went on a double date with Jen. Carl was seen as the best friend of Billy, one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. Carl was attracted to Jen, but she had no interest in him whatsoever. Caitlin begged Jen to date him so that her relationship would be stronger. After a while, Jen did become a better friend to Carl, but not a girlfriend, and they ended up wasting most of Caitlin's money (which they did on purpose to get back at Caitlin for putting Jen through those dates for nothing, as neither of them wanted to be their. This became further justified when Jen eventually found out that Caitlin had dumped Billy for a superficial and shallow reason: Billy had zits on his back, or, as Nikki called it, "bacne"). Callie Callie was Jude's over-the-phone girlfriend in A Ding from Down Under. She was from Australia, and claimed to be into surfing, which she described as "skateboarding on water" (ironically, skateboarding was originally called "surfing on land"). They met when she called the number to a pay phone in the mall looking for her boyfriend, Jara, who had recently moved to Canada. When Jude picked up, they soon started talking, and Jude became obsessed with her and spent all his time by the phone, including waiting by it all night in case Callie called (which she might, given the difference in time zones; in fact, she called late at night once). Eventually, Callie broke up with him through Nikki as Jara was moving back to Australia, along the way indicating that she didn't think of it as a "real" relationship, as it was only over the phone. Cillian Cillian is a man who works in the upper echelons of the Burger McFlipster's corporate structure. He was seen in Selling Out To The Burger Man when Tim brought him in so he could see Wyatt's talents. Cillian almost instantly recognized how good Wyatt was, and suggested that he write a jingle for the chain. Although Wyatt was initially hesitant, he was convinced by a memory of Jonesy telling him earlier that day that "babes love bling" and by Marlowe's encouragement. Upon reaching a deal, Cillian pulled out a contract and had Wyatt sign. Although things seemed to be going well once Wyatt wrote the jingle, things started going wrong when instead of just having his band do a test run of the jingle over the mall PA, Cillian wanted them to perform live in the atrium. Wyatt tried to argue that it wasn't part of the deal, but Cillian pointed out that it was indeed part of the contract (hundreds of pages long) that Wyatt didn't read before signing. When Wyatt's band did perform the jingle, they received several cheers from the crowd, but Cillian didn't like the lyrics, thinking that they portrayed the food as unhealthy. He then proceeded to change the lyrics, the melody, and essentially the whole tone of Wyatt's song and make him and his bandmates dress up in giant food costumes. This caused Wyatt to be kicked out of his band for being too commercial. (Eventually, the situation was resolved when Wyatt flat-out refused to sing any songs for Burger McFlipster's.) Cillian is always seen in a blue business suit with a red tie. His body is of a muscular build, and he has a square jaw and blonde hair in a crew cut. Cillian's eyes have never been seen because they're always hidden behind sunglasses. Claudette Claudette is a French-Canadian figure skater who appeared in Insert Name Here. There, she won Jude's heart, and he attempted to go out with her. He was able to do so after he bribed Coach Halder with private ice time. While Jude and Claudette seemed to be very fond of each other, they couldn't communicate as Claudette only spoke French and Jude only spoke English. They ended up breaking up because Claudette got invited to tour with the Ice Capades. Her character design is basically Rita's, but with different clothing and a different color scheme. Connor (In a Retail Wonderland...) Connor appeared in In a Retail Wonderland... He was Caitlin's boyfriend for half of the episode, but broke up with her because her job as Gift Girl was making her ignore him and their relationship. After this, Caitlin lost her shopping mojo until she saw that his job was to wear a costume at the mall involving antlers for Christmas. Seeing this, Caitlin began to think of her former boyfriend as "Antler Boy" and instantly got over her funk. Connor (Smarten Up) Connor appeared in Smarten Up. Josh's best friend, he was very cynical and sarcastic, and seemed to be to some extent able to see through Caitlin's fake "college" persona. While Josh was taken by what he thought was genius and symbolism, Josh saw it more for what it really was: Caitlin being Caitlin. In fact, while interviewing her with his friend, he seemed to notice that she was shallow and obsessed with clothes and boys. Despite this, he didn't blow her cover, instead letting Josh go ahead and presume she was in college and being willing to go out with her and her friends. DawgToy :See DawgToy Dustin Dustin was Caitlin's boyfriend in Pillow Talk. He had blonde hair and eyes that, as Nikki pointed out, were off-kilter. Caitlin liked him a lot, however, and certainly enough to tell him her friends' dirtiest secrets. This came back to bite her when he was asked onstage by a hypnotist and hypnotized into revealing all of the gang's secrets (except Caitlin). He ended up breaking up with her when her secret got leaked to the entire mall and she became a laughingstock. He is voiced by Dan Petronijevic. Dyson Dyson is an animal lover who appeared in All Pets Are Off. He was initially attracted to Caitlin because of her dog (really Tricia's), but was absorbed in meetings over animal rights. To try and attract his attention, Caitlin bought a "purse dog" from Jonesy that was actually a ferret. This did attract Dyson's attention, but only, as it turned out, because ferrets fall under a clause of the Exotic Pets Act, which meant that Caitlin had to give up her pet. It's unknown what happened to Dyson after this episode. Ed Loansbury Ed Loansbury is a man who works in the upper echelons of bank management. Jonesy impersonated him in Another Day at the Office, and used his position to give out loans to his friends. The manager of the bank, Rebecca was suspicious of this prodigious increase in the number of loans given out. Eventually, the real Ed Loansbury showed up, revealing himself to be a businessman in his fifties, causing Jonesy to leave the bank and all of the loans he gave out to be recalled. Eddie Eddie was a cute guy that Jen liked in The Journal. Originally, she was planning to ask him out despite being nervous about it, but these plans were shot down when her embarrassing secrets were leaked to the entire mall. Later, Eddie asked her out after her friends made up stories about how great she was, and she gladly accepted. After one date, Jen decided that she and Eddie weren't right for each other, as Eddie only liked the "idea" of her. Fredrica Fredrica is a woman who apparently is the world's biggest talent agent for parts modelers (people paid to model shoes, watches, or scarves where only their "parts" will be seen). She showed up in The Hunted and took a shine to Jonesy, whom she declared to have the perfect neck. She constantly wears a wide-brimmed hat and has her head perpetually tilted upwards. She also has a small mole and very pale skin. Jonesy considers her a "hot Euro-chick". She appears to be Eastern European in descent, and her accent suggests that she is originally from Russia. Griffin Griffin is a cute guy who only appears in the episode Cheapskates. He originally appears as a guy Jen has a crush on. His weakness is that he is extremely cheap. Jen at first explains this away, although the gang is disgusted by his cheap ways. She eventually dumps him when, for a date, he takes her to a free reading of a children's book and a free pet shop tour; while there, he steals birdseed for dinner. Jen then realizes that he is just a cheapskate who refuses to spend anything. The point about him being really cheap is driven home at the end of the episode when, using infrared goggles, she is able to see that he keeps humongous wads of cash in his back pockets (he always claimed that he was broke when mooching off of the gang). Apparently, he managed to cheat $75 off of Jen and her friends. Hunter Hunter is a guy featured in The Hunted. He is seen as a hot guy, and he follows up on this by showing off hidden depths. Nikki falls for him at the start of the episode, and goes even deeper when Hunter tells him that he thinks they have a connection. Nikki agrees with this assessment, but she is too afraid to ask him out. She sends Caitlin off to do it instead, but when Hunter tells her that he feels that they have a connection, Caitlin instead asks him out for herself. Nikki is angry at Caitlin, but it is revealed at the end of the episode that Hunter was really a player; in fact, he was cheating on Caitlin by going out with Chrissy, and cheating on Chrissy by going out with another girl. All tallied, he was going out with five girls at the same time, having charmed them all with his looks and claims that he felt a connection to them. Jade Jade is Jude's 10 year old cousin. She is featured in Great Expectations. She had met the group previously, and developed a crush on Jonesy, who she had nicknamed something similar. Jude takes care of her while her parents are on vacation, but she spends the money she was given by her parents for food to buy presents for Jonesy instead. She demonstrates a greater knowledge of Jonesy than his girlfriend, knowing his blood type (AB), favourite condiment topping for hot dogs (mustard) and when he started to like his favorite band. After framing Nikki for shoplifting (she wants her out of the picture) Jade blackmails Jonesy into accepting her as his girlfriend, which he agrees to in exchange for the security keys. After hearing that Jonesy lost another job (she was keeping count, something like 86) she lost interest and announced she was breaking up with him. Jude seemed shocked that they were going out. After telling Nikki "you can have him", she counseled that she could probably do better. Nikki agreed that Jade might be right. Jasper Jasper's Unnamed Friend Jean Jean is a character that only appeared in the episode Role Reversal. She was hired at the Khaki Barn in order to help with the holiday rush. There, she and Nikki developed a bond when Nikki learned that, although Jean was able to get along with the Clones, she didn't really like them. They developed a friendship, although this was tested when Nikki learned from her friends that Jean might be a lesbian. When questioned, Jean thought Nikki was asking her out. She told her that she was a lesbian, but she had a girlfriend. Her girlfriend was revealed to be the drummer from Wyatt's band at the end of the episode. Jean is the third openly gay character to be featured; the first is the Cowboy, and the second is Kevin. She is the only one to openly state herself as gay, though; while it is quite blatant with the cowboy and heavily implied (to the point of Gracie Bickerson pointing it out) with Kevin, Jean is the only character to be flatly stated as gay. Joanie Joanie is a girl who appeared in Opposites Attack. She is essentially a female version of Jonesy. She has amazing burping abilities, is very sporty, and seems to generally be a tomboy. Like Jonesy, she took advantage of her position at the travel agency call center to goof off and play video games all day, and she and Jonesy quickly became friends. Because of how much Jonesy and Joanie had in common, Nikki worried that Jonesy would break up with her and start going out with Joanie. This became more of a worry for her after a disastrous movie date where Jonesy brought Joanie with him and the two seemingly had more chemistry with each other than Jonesy had with Joanie. When Jonesy learned about Nikki's fears, however, he told Joanie about them, and both agreed that such a pairing would be disastrous. Joanie also gave Jonesy advice as to how to win Nikki's heart back and essentially saved their relationship. Despite Jonesy not getting fired, she was never seen again. Joe Joe dated Caitlin in Major Unfaithfulness. He was in love with her, and invited her to his cousin's wedding as his date. Caitlin accepted, but almost had to cancel when a bad haircut by Fabris ruined her hair. She ended up going after Joe accepted her haircut readily, although she wore a wig to cover it up at the wedding. Later, Joe got a haircut from Fabris as well, and Caitlin dumped him because it looked horrible. They dated for approximately two weeks. Josh Josh appeared in Smarten Up. He is a college student. He and Connor were at the mall interviewing women on their rights and how they were treated differently than men. He interviewed Caitlin, and they were both attracted to each other. They started going on dates. Caitlin, knowing that he thought she was in college, pretended to be a college student, and brought her friends in on the act. As part of this plan, she had them act more seriously. Josh ended up dumping her after her met her friends, citing that "she and her friends had all these big plans, and I just want to have fun," thus showing that he thought her friends were too serious. To add insult to injury, he started dating Kristen, who is also a high school student. Interestingly, both he and his best friend share names with one-time characters that appeared earlier on in Season Two. His name is shared with Jude's doppelgänger. Katie :See Doppelgängers Kevin Kevin is Caitlin's coworker at The Big Squeeze. They never meet until the episode "Bicker Me Not" due to the fact they work different shifts. When Kevin leaves his bag in the Lemon by mistake Caitlin starts to get a crush on him and leaves him a note. It turns out that he's been leaving secret notes for her in lemon juice for a while. Finally at near the end of the episode they meet and Kevin is disappointed to learn that Caitlin is a girl. Caitlin is confused by his reaction until Gracie Bickerson explains that "Kevin plays for the other team", meaning he's gay. He is voiced by Scott McCord. Laird Laird is part of a marketing group who works as a "cool hunter", trying to find the next big trend. He appeared in "Fashion Victims", where he hired Jonesy to tell him what was happening around the mall. When Jonesy couldn't find any new trends, he made some up and sent them to Laird. All of the trends took the mall by storm, much to Nikki's surprise. Eventually, though, Jonesy had to tell Laird that his trends were over, and he was fired because none of his fads had staying power. Les Bland Les Bland only appeared in Selling Out To The Burger Man. He was Caitlin's boyfriend in that episode. Despite this, Caitlin could never remember his name, only thinking of him as the guy she went shopping with. In the end, Les revealed to Nikki that he couldn't really afford all this, but he needed to keep going out with Caitlin because people noticed him. With the help of her friends, Caitlin realized that she really was only using Les Bland for his money, and she broke up with him and then returned all the clothes he had bought her, so that he wouldn't be in such treacherous financial straits. Mike Dent Mike Dent is a skateboarding teen who only appeared in the episode Girlie Boys. In his appearance, he was depicted as Jude's rival. Throughout the episode, he continually mocked Jude, often addressing him as "bra" (slang for a girl). Whenever he appeared, thrash metal music would play, signifying him as an antagonist. He challenged Jude to a one-on-one race; at the end of the episode, Jude was easily able to beat him. To try and stop him, Mike grabbed at Jude and knocked him off his board; however, he fell off his board as well. Jude's sleek, shaved body allowed him to slide past the finish line, while Mike had too much friction. He was never seen after this episode. Mimi Mimi is Stone's girlfriend in Wrestlemania. She is an Asian girl who is always seen in a Burnt Sienna dress. It is presumed that, as Stone's ex (who was the reason he broke up with Nikki) was named Jill, Stone has broken up with her and started dating Mimi instead. Sometimes her character design is used for a worker at Grind-Me. She has also appeared in the game "Mini Make-Out Golf". Misha Misha is a coffee vendor who only appeared in the first part of the episode Labour Day. In her appearance, she was depicted as a person who had a love for Wyatt's coffee making skills. She kissed him for helping her make coffee the proper way, but the kiss was interrupted when Misha's boss told her to get back to work. Nelson Nelson appears in Jonesy's Low Mojo. He is a cocky prepubescent who spends a lot of time at the arcade and is, embarrassingly for Jonesy, a better gamer than Jonesy. This is shown when, after Jonesy sets a high score on a game called Space Annihilator, he comes in and breaks the record on his next turn. This in turn sets off a rivalry between the two that Nelson wins despite Jonesy's cheating ways and unsportsmanlike conduct. Nitro Bob Nitro Bob is a comic book artist in the world of 6Teen. He is an overweight, middle-aged balding man who draws comic books starring a title character named, of course, "Nitro Bob". The Nitro Bob of the stories is an adventurous, adept, violent young man, a direct contrast to the Nitro Bob of reality. Carl and Jen met him in The Lords of Malltown. Carl is a huge fan of his, and had him sign all of the Nitro Bob comics he owned. Norm Norm is the manager of GameWorld, the mall arcade. He only appears in Jonesy's Low Mojo, where he is seen congratulating Jonesy, and later Nelson, over their respective record-setting scores in Space Annihilator. He also gives golden passes to them that last for one month, and later confiscates Jonesy's due to Jonesy's unsportsmanlike conduct. He also is the one who hangs the plaques commemorating their achievements. Norm has long brown hair that hangs into his eyes and wears a red t-shirt with a stylized V on it, green khakis, and sneakers. Phoenix Phoenix is a Hollywood actor. He showed up in the teen movie that was filmed in the mall in The One with the Cold Sore. He seemed to be the star of the movie. He and Jen hung out a lot, and Jen fell in love with him, so much so that she was thinking of moving to L.A. because of him. At the end of the filming, however, he just walked away from her, revealing that he really didn't care all that much about her, much to her disappointment. Rebecca Rebecca is the manager of the mall's bank. She appeared in Another Day at the Office. There, she mistook Jonesy for a man who worked higher in the corporate structure named Ed Loansbury, who was apparently going to come to her branch to conduct a review of their business. She has red hair and wears a business suit. Rita Rita is a girl that Jude dated in Dirty Work. She was an excessively clingy and overall creepy girlfriend that Jude was slightly afraid of and wanted to break up with. Because he couldn't figure out how to break it off with her, he paid Jonesy to break up with her for him, which spurred Jonesy to create a breaking bad news service. Jonesy also used her as a "rebound chick", which came back to hurt him when she arrived at the end of the episode and gave out invitations to a party she was hosting to everyone except Jonesy, whom she slapped, calling it a "message from all the rebound chicks". Ron Hughes Ron Hughes is a movie director who showed up in The One with the Cold Sore. In appearance and personality, he resembles Steven Spielberg, and is probably a parody of Spielberg. He was the one who directed the movie, and the one who cast Jen, Nikki, and Wyatt while refusing Jonesy and Caitlin. Sawyer Sawyer was Caitlin's love interests in Whoa, Baby. He was the impetus for Caitlin to get a water bra, as he liked girls with large chests. While Caitlin initially was able to seduce him by using one of "Jonesy's Jugs", one of the balloons forming the chest popped and splattered Sawyer with water, causing him to dump her and several girls to demand refunds from Jonesy (notably, the leakage was a problem for those girls as well as Caitlin). Star Contest Judges These three judges judged the contest that took place at the mall in Idol Time at the Mall. As Star Contest was a parody of American Idol, these three parodied the judges. There was a black judge (parody of Randy Jackson), a female judge (parody of Paula Abdul), and a sarcastic, British judge (parody of Simon Cowell). Although all three were seen, the rude judge was the only one to speak, and the only one actually seen judging. Steve Steve is a corpse only seen in Labour Day - Part 2. He never spoke, due to being dead, but Jude spent half of the episode with him, talking to him about stuff. It seems that Jude never realized that Steve was dead, even though many obvious hints were made about it, including a toe tag that Jude read to learn the corpse's name. Vicki :See Doppelgängers Vince Vince is one of the two guys Caitlin dated in 2-4-1. He has black hair and tan skin. He wears a brown jacket over a white t-shirt. Like Blake, he is really sensitive. He took Caitlin on several dates, including a coffee date and a lunch date. On the latter of these, he give Caitlin a ring that his grandmother gave him for the express purpose of giving it to the girl who stole his heart. He ended up breaking up with Caitlin because he couldn't stand sharing her with another guy. Wade Wade is one of Caitlin's boyfriends. He was only seen in Fish and Make Up, and was the impetus for the fight between Nikki and Caitlin. Caitlin was in love with him, and talked about him constantly; this irritated Nikki to such an extent that she yelled at Caitlin, and soon a tiff broke out between them. Wade was only seen in a few scenes in the episode. In all of these, he was shopping with Caitlin. This is probably the reason why Nikki referred to the relationship between them as "Your Caitlin's nonstop shopping spree with Wade!" It seems likely that their relationship was in fact all based on his willingness to buy her clothes, as was a future relationship of hers. Despite their relationship seemingly being based purely on pockets full of money, it was stable, at least for one of Caitlin's relationships. Early in the episode, she mentioned that they had been dating for eight days, and she was seen with him the next day, implying that this relationship lasted at least nine days. If this is true, Wade was one of Caitlin's longest relationships. Wendell :See Doppelgängers Zane Zane is one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. He appeared in Unhappy Anniversary. Caitlin had a crush on him, and tried to get his attention repeatedly, unintentionally committing many embarrassing actions in front of him along the way. He found this endearing, however, and asked her out. Caitlin readily agreed, but was soon accosted by Gwen and Mandy, who told her that Zane had once dated Tricia but broke up with her before the eighth-grade dance. They told her not to go out with Zane, lest she face social suicide. Caitlin angrily defied these orders, and when Tricia tried to ruin their date at Super Terrific Happy Sushi, she angrily kissed Zane. Tricia then proceeded to ban Caitlin from every store in the mall by threatening to boycott any stores that allowed her to shop there (suggesting that she is the main source, or one of the biggest sources, of revenue for several stores). Soon enough, Caitlin and Jen got into a fight with Tricia, Gwen and Mandy by the fountain because of this. When Zane saw this, he broke up with Caitlin, as he believed that the relationship was interfering with the "feud" between Caitlin and Tricia (in other words, he didn't want to be involved with the feud). Zane has green eyes, brown hair, and a muscular body. In his appearance, he always wore a green muscle shirt and grey khakis. Caitlin mentioned that his favorite color was green. Gallery Amelie Serving Customers.png|Amelie serving customers. Ashley.jpg|Ashley SoIdentical.jpg|Ashley and Kristen. There's practically no difference. FourClones.jpg|Four clones. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h49m42s42.jpg|Billy at a movie with Caitlin. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h21m30s169.jpg|Billy's bacne. Blake and Caitlin.png|Caitlin with Blake. Brandon.jpg|Brandon CaitlinAndBrandon.jpg|Brandon and Caitlin chat. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h36m11s116.jpg|Carl Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h11m43s205.jpg|Jen and Carl becoming friends. Selling Out.png|Cillian hiring Wyatt. Claudette.png|Claudette WonderlandConnorFace.jpg|Connor's face (In a Retail Wonderland...) WonderlandConnorFullUniform.jpg|Connor's full uniform (In a Retail Wonderland...) vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h58m13s66.jpg|Connor and Josh (next to Wyatt and Caitlin, respectively) in the background as Jonesy is wheeled away in a stretcher. Real Mr Loansbury.png|Rebecca (left) and Ed Loansbury. The Girls in the Band.jpg|Nikki and Jen meet Jason (from DawgToy). 6teen_dopplegangers.jpg|The doppelgängers, Tricia, and Jen. From left to right: Tricia, Katie (in the Big Squeeze), Jane, Josh, Wendell, Vicki, Smithy, and Jen. Betrayal.png|Dustin and Caitlin in Grind Me. Vlcsnap-2010-12-17-04h32m45s133.jpg|Dustin after being tackled onstage by Caitlin. Ep68.JPG|Dyson (on the right). Griffin Jen Jude.jpg|Griffin (on the left). Hunter.png|Hunter NikkiJudeJade.jpg|Jade (with Nikki and Jude). Jean.jpg|Jean Joanie and Jonesy.jpg|Joanie wrestling Jonesy. Kevin and Caitlin.png|Kevin Les Bland.png|Caitlin and her boyfriend, Les. Jude and Dent make a final showdown.jpg|Mike Dent racing Jude. Making Coffee.png|Misha learns to make coffee from Wyatt. Jonesy playing a arcade game.jpg|Nelson vs. Jonesy. Ep10.JPG|Star Contest: The Simon Cowell parody is next to Wyatt, while the other two judges are in the background at the judging table. Vince and Caitlin.png|Caitlin with Vince. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists